What Are You?
by JcCalumisapenguin
Summary: Tris and Tobias are training the initiates this year and there are two unusual initiates catch her eye. Percy and Annabeth are sent to the future to scope for half-bloods also known as Divergent. What will happen to the city when the worlds most unlucky demigods come into the picture? Read to find out. Pairings Fourtris Percabeth Uriah/?. Rated T for slight swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Divergent fanfiction so I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. There was no war in Divergent and both Reyna and Octavian were sacrificed to Gaea. The seven plus Nico won anyways because they are that awesome. And thank you to my beta reader Prunella7  
Disclaimer: I am not 21 and not a dude so I cannot be Rick Riordan or Veronica Roth.**  
**Tris POV**  
Its choosing day and Tobias and I are training the transfer initiates this year. Tobias woke me when he walked into my apartment with a cup of coffee. "The initiates are going to be at the net in thirty minutes. Get up," He said as he pecked my lips and gave me my coffee. He left and I hopped in the shower, dried off, and put on black skinny jeans, black sneakers and a black cut out V-neck that showed off my tattoos. I met Tobias at the net just as thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky on the clear sunny day, and two people jumped off the building. Two?  
When they landed in the net, I didn't recognize them; transfers. The boy had ink black, wind-swept hair and bright but swirling sea green eyes that looked like the ocean on a stormy day. Like he couldn't be restrained. But they held a happy glow to them all the same. He was tall and more muscular than any Dauntless I'd ever seen. The girl had long, honey blonde, curly hair opposed to my short, dull, blonde, straight hair. She had big grey eyes that looked like they were swirling clouds during a storm. She looked like she was trying to calculate a way to take you down in a fight; she'd settle well in Dauntless. She was lean but muscular; you could see her muscles rippling in her thighs and calves as she swung herself out of the net.  
"What's your name? Choose carefully, you only get to choose once," I told them, smiling slightly, remembering how similar it was to what Tobias told me.  
"Percy," The boy said.  
"Annabeth," The girl replied and I saw them holding hands. So that's why they jumped together. I found it weird, seeing as she was wearing a grey shirt, obviously indicating Abnegation, and he was wearing a blue shirt, meaning he was Erudite. I let it slide for the moment as the other transfers jumped. Nine in total. Percy and Nick from Erudite, Elisha, Nate, Andrea and Dom from Candor, Sam and Tasha from Amity, and Annabeth from Abnegation. I found her and Percy very odd. He had a goofy but not very bright aura about him that didn't fit in with Erudite. She had a cold, brave, and intelligent aura about her that didn't fit in with Abnegation. But both of them seemed loyal, proud, and on the edge, like they were waiting for someone to attack them. They didn't seem to fit into any faction. I decided to keep an eye on them, just in case I had to change some simulation results later on.  
"This is the Pit, and over here is the chasm." Tobias and I were showing the initiates around, and I noticed Percy and Annabeth tense up when I said chasm. But after I explained about the river, Percy smiled and Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. They both seemed less on edge after that, but sat alone at lunch.  
"Hey," I said as Tobias and I sat down for lunch with Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene. I grabbed a burger and a piece of Dauntless cake.  
"Are those your initiates?" Uriah asked, a little scattered. He was gesturing to the odd couple sitting alone.  
"Yeah, why?" His uneasiness worried me. Anything or one that could make Uriah act like that would have to be pretty scary.  
"What are their names?" he asked, getting a little pale.  
"Percy and Annabeth." I said, and he paled even more. He muttered something along the lines of "oh gods, this is bad, oh gods, who screwed up this time?" and ran out of the hall, bumping into people and tripping. For once the whole hall was silent. Uriah never acted like this; if someone could scare him like this, it was serious. I looked over at Percy and Annabeth just in time to see them share a look. They started speaking quietly. I tried to make out the words, but couldn't make out anything, even though I should be able to, this close to them. Wait, were they... speaking another language?! I turned to Tobias and I knew he was wondering the same thing. Definitely keeping an eye on those two. But possible Divergent or not, we finished lunch and met the initiates at the training room.  
"I'm Four and this is Six. We will be your instructors for the next two weeks," Four said with his instructor voice. No one made any smart mouth comments as my initiate class had. He continued, "There will be three stages of initiation. The first is physical; you will be learning how to shoot a gun, throw a knife, and hand to hand combat. The second is emotional. The third is mental. Today you are learning to shoot a gun. Grab one and pick a target." Everyone scrambled into place. I walked around and corrected a few people's positions as they shot, and saw at least one bullet in each target except for one. Percy's. Ironically, Annabeth had hit the bull's eye several times.  
"Seaweed Brain, it's easier than archery. You should at least be able to hit the target somewhere," Annabeth told him, I found the nickname weird, but I left it alone.  
"Hey, you know how bad I am at archery. I can only hit a target when I'm throwing knives!" I thought it was funny, how he defended and degraded himself at the same time. I was about to go over to him, but Tobias beat me to it.  
**Tobias POV**  
After the scene in the cafeteria I kept an eye on Percy and Annabeth. She didn't fit how Stiffs look. She was tall with big, noticeable features like bright blonde hair and big grey eyes, whereas Stiffs usually had dull blonde or brown hair and smallish features. She was muscular too, which was odd. But Percy was the weirdest. The Erudite were usually small, lanky, and nerdy, but he was tall and more muscular than anyone I had ever seen, without being overly obvious. His eyes were a color unheard of and changed with his mood; when he got angry or frustrated they swirled and darkened, like when he was trying to shoot at the target. When he was happy they were bright, like waves on a nice sunny day. They were like that when he looked at Annabeth. Unlike him, she had hit the center of the target every time. He missed yet again and let out a groan of frustration, putting his arms down.  
"Arms up and shoot," I said, back into my tough instructor mode.  
"I can't aim worth a damn. Give me a second."  
I was about to lay into him, but Eric choose that moment to walk in. Immediately, he descended on Percy. "Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked, looking him up and down. I knew he felt threatened by the height and muscle difference, but he hid it with malice in his eyes.  
"Percy."  
"Well, Percy, pick up the gun and shoot," Eric barked, and Percy reluctantly picked his arms up. He put his feet a hip distance apart, closed one eye, aimed, and shot. He hit the target to the left of him and a girl, I think her name was Elisha, jumped and let out a small surprised squeal. "Again. And this time hit your own target!" Eric sarcastically spat out. By now, the whole arena was listening, taking as long as they could to aim so they can hear the conversation.  
"No," Percy said, turning to Eric. He had to look down at him slightly.  
"I said shoot!"  
"And I said no. I can't hit it and I've accepted it. You should too." Percy said angrily. I could see his eyes swirling.  
"I am a Dauntless leader, I said shoot and you will shoot!" Percy stepped forward, but Annabeth put her hand on his chest and he stopped.  
"It's not worth it," she murmured to him. All the same, he didn't raise his gun again.  
"Pick it up and shoot!" Eric yelled. Percy leaned close to him and said quietly, "Don't push me or I will snap you in half."  
"Was that a threat?"  
"No. It was a warning. I have a short temper, and I can't promise I can control it or my actions." I could see Percy's muscles tensing and flexing as he restrained himself.  
"Percy," Annabeth warned, nervously looking at the corner of the room. I followed her gaze to the sink. It was about to burst but the handles hadn't been turned.  
"Here in Dauntless, we don't back down from fights. It's an act of cowardice." Eric spat at Annabeth.  
**Annabeth POV**  
First Chiron sent me and Percy into the future Chicago to scope out for half-bloods, to bring them to the outside world and keep them safe. He said that this world was dangerous to them. Normal people were stripped of individualism and eventually everyone just acted how they were expected to. But the demigods acted different; most people here fit into one faction, Candor for the honest, Dauntless for the brave, Erudite for the intelligent, Amity for the peaceful, or Abnegation for the selfless. But the demigods fit into two or more factions, since they had the blood of their parents in one faction, stripped of a normal personality, and the blood of the unpredictable gods, who had several different forms and personalities, giving the demigods more diverse personalities than the people here. The demigods were called Divergent here, and many leaders wanted them dead because they couldn't be controlled like most people; they could be both intelligent and brave, making them a possible rebellion force. He told us that the Dauntless initiates have recently had a higher percentage of demigods than other factions; the demigods who choose Dauntless were in more danger because they were more powerful, making them braver. I thought this would be a tough, but interesting quest, and Dauntless was okay until that sorry excuse for a leader started yelling at Percy.  
"Percy, control yourself," I said, nervously looking at the sink that was about to burst.  
"Here in Dauntless, we don't back down from fights. It's an act of cowardice," Eric spat at me. Enough was enough. I was a daughter of Athena after all, and I knew the difference between cowardice and sensible choices.  
"Backing down from a bully trying to make you do something isn't an act of cowardice. An act of cowardice is not saving someone you could have; cowardice is when you bully someone because you're afraid of them. You probably don't know this, but courage is facing something that scares you, or having strength in the face of pain and grief. If you make one more comment about Percy's 'cowardice' or his aim, I won't stop him from breaking every bone in your body." I was fed up. It wasn't the most logical way to make him back down, but it was effective. At least, I thought it was, until Eric's expression turned into a malicious smile.  
"What's your name?" he asked. His expression was pure malice; I wasn't even sure how to describe it. It was both evil and crazy.  
"It's Annabeth, not Annie, not Annabel. Annabeth." I made sure he could hear the disgust in my voice.  
"Everyone come with me! Annabeth here has just volunteered to hang off the railing over the chasm," Eric called out. I glared at him with all my force; he flinched slightly but didn't back down, and I have to give him credit for that; not many people have that small of a reaction when I glare. It's a trait I'm very proud of. I didn't protest; I knew it wouldn't do any good. Before he did anything stupid I gave Percy a look, reminding him that the instructors were already watching us. Fighting Eric now would just make it worse. I was glad to see some worried expressions among the other initiates; it showed some possible demigods. We all followed Eric to the chasm, passing several Dauntless members. They seemed to know what was happening. Must be a tradition.  
"Hang off the side of the railing for five minutes. If you don't fall, then you continue initiation. If you do fall, there won't be anything left of you to continue." I calmly swung my legs over the railing and held on tight, one palm facing me and the other facing away. I let my feet drop and the timer started. For the first minute I was fine, but then the waves started slamming into my back and pushed me against the hard stone. I felt a step of water harden underneath my feet; Percy. He had a the look of concentration he wore when he controlled water on his face. I gave him a look that said 'stop with the water, I'm okay' and the step disappeared. I actually took a second to look around at the other initiates. Elisha was tall, almost 6 feet, had dark, chocolate skin, and almost black, straight hair. She had a slightly deeper voice, but it was always upbeat and happy. Nick was tall and lanky with brown hair and brown eyes; he had an aura of a descendant of Athena, but more of a mortal version; like he thirsted for knowledge, but loved the thrill of danger. Nate was shorter, maybe about an inch or two shorter than me, and stocky, like Frank's build but still shorter. He had bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He held himself proudly, but he was scared, afraid he couldn't make it into Dauntless. Something else was there; I just couldn't determine what it was. Andrea had dark hair, hazel eyes; she was questioning, and could make anyone laugh. Dom was about an inch shorter than Percy with green eyes and blond hair, and he was very closed off. Sam was short with brown hair and brown eyes. He always joked around and had a smile on his face, despite what could happen. Tasha had dark skin and dark hair, with big grey eyes. Like Elisha she was very tall. She was closed off but also very open. The instructors, Four and Six, seemed to be tough, but I could see the layer of softness underneath. Another wave crashed on my back and I felt the water step form again. I shot Percy an annoyed look and he stopped. This was easier than I thought it would be. Once again I looked at Four, Six, and Eric; they looked amazed. Eric also looked mad, but Four and Six looked...almost like they pitied me. Weird.  
I was cut out of my thoughts when Elisha yelled,  
"Times up, it's been five minutes!" Percy immediately helped me over the ledge.  
"Are you okay?" Percy asked.  
I had to make sure he stayed calm. With all this water around, he could easily blow our cover.  
I whispered so only he could hear me. "I'm fine. Easier than climbing the rock wall back at camp anyway." He smirked, but also looked a little sad; we both missed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**  
The first day in the training room was different than I expected it to be, but hopefully knife throwing would be normal. I walked into the training room with Tobias behind me and looked over at the initiates.  
"Today we will be knife throwing. It is slightly harder than shooting a gun, but after lunch will be more hand to hand combat." Tobias demonstrated knife throwing and I walked around the arena, helping the initiates. Nate was having a hard time.  
"Try starting sideways and follow through by twisting your body. But keep your feet steady," I instructed. He tried it and hit the target, the knife staying in place.  
"Thanks," He said. I went around again and set my gaze on Percy. Though he couldn't shoot a gun, he was doing great in knife throwing. Both he and Annabeth hit the bull's eye every time, eventually leaving a big hole in the center of the targets. After lunch we came back and started with the punching bags. A few people needed to use their elbows and knees like me. Nick and Elisha both moved the punching bags considerably more than most of the initiates, with the exception of Percy and Annabeth. They were having a conversation as they hit the bags…with the exact same movements…at the exact same time. They were hitting so hard the people around them had to clear away and go to other punching bags. These two were extraordinary. I was looking forward to seeing their fear landscape. I scanned the room for Tobias and found him examining them as well.  
**Percy POV**  
This was one of those times that I was thankful I wasn't a weak, scrawny kid anymore. Annabeth and I were saying how much we enjoyed the fact that there were no campers to give us grief when we kissed. We were hitting the bag at the same time with the same moves; we fought together for so many years that it was natural to know the other's next move. Our instincts were connected when it came to battle strategy, though she had better plans. We both knew the best moves for the next second. I looked around the room and realized that the other initiates had moved to punching bags farther away. Both Six and Four were looking at us. They looked worried. I didn't have time to dwell on it however, because just then, Eric walked in. Gods how I hated him! He was like a mortal version of monsters.  
"So, Percy…" He trailed off as he said my name, like he was repeating the name of a terrible disease he was just told about.  
"I would tell you that I could beat your ***, but it might not be acceptable to say that to a Dauntless leader." I turned and continued with Annabeth, punching and kicking the bag. I punched it harder and realized that my knuckles had split. Annabeth's had too. I guess the years of training and fighting monsters made a little pain like this unnoticeable. But when I focused hard enough, it stung, and I went to get the first aid kit on the other side of the room. As I walked towards it, I could feel Eric, Four, and Six's eyes burning holes in my back. I dug through the kit for some gauze and hand wraps, like they use for boxing. I grabbed the supplies and walked back, pretending not to notice. I grabbed Annabeth's hands and wrapped them in gauze and then with the hand wrap. She did the same with mine and I saw Eric, Four, and Six walk over out of the corner of my eye.  
"How did you learn that? You're from Erudite," Eric asked.  
"I, um, I'm very into, um, battle." I said, stuttering. I knew I was a terrible liar, but I was so panicked that that was all I could think of. I noticed Six and Four look at me suspiciously. Eric just nodded; honestly he should not be a leader of anything, if he can't even tell when someone's lying.  
After Eric had gone and the session ended, Six called me over. I saw Annabeth turn the corner, grabbing her Yankees cap out of her bag.  
"Who are you?" She asked bluntly.  
"I'm Percy Jackson?" I said uncertainly, not knowing where she was going with this. I was just hoping it wasn't to the whole 'Demigod' thing.  
"I know for a fact that you weren't brought up by Erudite, and Annabeth sure as hell wasn't brought up by Abnegation."  
"Maybe my mom just had a different parenting style?" I tried, but I could see that she wasn't convinced.  
"Are you Divergent?"  
"What the hell is that?" I questioned hoping that it wasn't too dramatic and that she couldn't tell I was lying.  
"Go to the dorms."  
"Bu-"  
"Go!" she yelled and I put my hands up in surrender and raised my eyebrows like 'fine-but-I-think-I-should-go-hurt-whoever-put-you r-panties-in-a-twist' and walked away. I found Annabeth in the hall outside the dorm with her cap in hand.  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow at breakfast, when we're alone," she said, and we walked to the dorm. Everyone was sitting in bed and talking amongst themselves. When they saw us they stopped and stared. Especially Nick. He walked up to us.  
"You better watch your back. No one is getting in my way of being in Dauntless, and just because you're bigger than us doesn't mean your spot here is given," he spat at us. I was so confused. I didn't know why he lashed out at us all of a sudden.  
"Look dude, we know our spot isn't given, but it's not our fault we're bigger than you," I said pushing past him and walking away. My bunk was right next to Annabeth, so our heads were close. I changed into pajama shorts and took my shirt off. I saw some guys glare at me. Hey, I wish I didn't have this amount of muscle; it just reminds me of the training I had to do to survive each day. I think they also noticed the scars all over my body and decided not to comment. I held up a sheet for Annabeth to change, and once she was done and in her pajama shorts and t-shirt, we sat down beside each other on my bed. I traced the scars on one of her thighs as she traced the scars on my collarbone and arm. These were the scars from Tartarus. We barely made it through alive. A tear slipped down my face as I remembered. Annabeth was crying too. It made us more vulnerable than I liked; no one had seen us cry but each other.  
"Why are you crying? Miss your daddy?" Nick asked and he thought he was being funny.  
"Man, what's your problem?" I asked him, it's not like we did anything to him.  
"You're my problem!" he yelled.  
"Dude! I thought we cleared this up, everyone in this room is completely equal in initiation right now." He just glared.  
"It's an early day tomorrow. Let's just go to bed," Elisha said before it could turn into a fight, and she turned the lights out. I sent her a grateful look and she gave me a warm smile. Everyone went to sleep. This quest was starting to get on my nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**  
Today we were starting hand to hand combat training and it reminded me even more of camp. Though I wish we were sparring with swords, this was still training, and it kept us on our toes. I walked into the training room hand in hand with Annabeth, ignoring the looks. There was a chalk board on the wall, and so of course, my ADHD kicked in and I immediately wondered why they didn't use something more advanced. This was the future after all; didn't they have a white board at least? When I tried reading what it said, all I could make out was:  
nda Nkci  
nda Ehlisa  
nda Dmo  
nda Adrena  
I could tell Annabeth was having trouble too. Even in the future you have to read stuff! I silently cursed my dyslexia. I was about to ask someone what it said but Annabeth stopped me.  
"They already think we're different. Just give me a few minutes and I'll tell you," she hissed.  
"Don't you think people will be suspicious if you stare at the board for five minutes?" She scowled, so I knew I was right. "I'll ask Elisha. She won't judge...hopefully."  
All the same, Elisha gave me a confused look when I asked. But she told me it said  
and Nick  
and Elisha  
and Andrea  
and Dom  
I thanked her.  
"So you can't read that?" she asked questioningly.  
"Nah, I have dyslexia," I told her and she nodded.  
"I'm sorry," She said like I had a huge disability.  
"It's fine, but I should probably go talk to Annabeth." I had just finished listing off the names to her when Four and Six walked in.  
"Today you will be fighting. Tasha will be out because there are an odd number of people. So Percy, Nick, you're up first," Six told us. Nick and I started circling each other. I immediately saw everything wrong with his stance, thanks to Annabeth's tutoring in battle strategy. His hands were too low, his feet too close together, and I could easily see that he was about to lunge. I side stepped and he ran out of the circle.  
"Stay in the circle!" Four yelled and pushed Nick back in. We started circling again. This time I made the first move and punched him square in the jaw. He put his hands up higher to protect his face and I round house kicked his side. He bent over and I took the opportunity to punch him in the nose. Four was busy yelling at Nick. He put his hands back up and went to kick me in the face but I grabbed his leg and twisted. I pulled his leg and he fell face first onto the mat. He tried to get up but I kicked his side and he fell back down. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down. Even though I didn't have to curse of Achilles the small of my back was still sensitive. I was down for a second and he took the opportunity to get up. I saw bruises already forming and he was limping on the leg I pulled. He went to kick me in the stomach but I blocked it with my fist. I grabbed his arm and judo flipped him. I could see Annabeth smiling. After she flipped me in New Rome, she promised to teach me how to judo flip people. He landed on his face and I heard a loud _CRUNCH!_ I was sure his nose was broken. He pushed himself up and I saw Six looking at me like I should be hitting him, but I'm not a person to keep hitting a man when he's down. I could see one more hit would do it. Once Nick was up I punched him in the thigh and then quickly in the face and he was down for good. My name was circled on the board and Annabeth and Elisha were up. Annabeth stopped for a second and looked at me.  
"That fight should have ended a lot sooner Seaweed Brain. Are you losing your touch?" she joked.  
"No I just didn't want to show all of my awesomeness yet," I joked back. Annabeth rolled her eyes and went on the mat. Their fight was quicker. They each got a few punches in until Annabeth judo flipped her and she was down. Annabeth's name was circled after that. Nate and Dom was a pretty quick fight. Dom hit him a few times and Nate was out. Sam and Andrea had a closer fight. It went back and forth for a while, but Sam ended up winning with a final kick to Andrea's stomach. After that was lunch. But as Annabeth and I started out the door, Four and Six cornered us. This was getting so damn annoying!  
"We really need to talk to you two," Four said as he locked the door to the training room.

"We know that you two are different. Do you know anyone named Uriah?" Four asked us and I was confused. They thought we were different because we might know someone? There is probably something else but I just can't catch on. That is why Annabeth calls me a Seaweed Brain.

"No," Annabeth answered.

"Look, we know that you know what being Divergent is." Six said plain and simple.

"You're Divergent aren't you?" Annabeth said straightening out and becoming very professional. Six just looked over at Four and they shared a moment like Annabeth does with Chiron. Where they have a silent conversation. I was about to burst from the silence but luckily they turned back to us.

"We know that you are too." Annabeth didn't even have to look at me before answering, I just grabbed her hand and she began.

"Yes, but we are not from this city." She said and Six perked up.

"You're from outside the fence?"

"We were from outside the fence before there was a fence." Annabeth said carefully.

"What are you?" Four asked and stood protectively in front of Six.

"Read up on history from four millennia ago, then you should see in our fears. That's all I can tell you for now, you are meant to figure this out yourself." Annabeth said and unlocked the door to the training room and we left. We started asking people if they knew where 'Uriah' was. We eventually found him and he went pale when he saw us.

"Are you Uriah?" I asked and he just nodded his head.

"You're Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, right?" he asked and I automatically thought MONSTER. But he quickly saw my expression.

"I'm not a monster, I'm one of you." He said and we dragged him to a quieter part of the pit.

"Then why were you scared when you saw us?" I asked suspiciously.

"I go to camp sometimes, I've learned to use the mist so people don't find out that I go outside the fence. You guys and the rest of the seven and anyone who participated in either of the wars are legends! But Chiron told me that you two would come to this time, and something horrible would happen. But he said I probably wouldn't be alive when you do." Uriah explained. We nodded and spent the rest of lunch sharing stories. But we eventually had to go back to the training room. We said goodbye to Uriah and he invited us to sit with him at dinner. Little did I know that he sits with none other than our instructors Four and Six.


End file.
